2021 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films that will be released in the USA in 2021: January 8 Untitled Blumhouse Productions film 2 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 15 355 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Freckle Films / Genre Films Mortal Kombat (2021) - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / NetherRealm Studios / Atomic Monster / Broken Road Productions 22 Chaos Walking - TBA - Lionsgate Films / BRON Studios / Creative Wealth Media Finance / ImageMovers / Quadrant Pictures / Allison Shearmur Productions 29 Rumble (2021) - PG - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Animation / Alibaba Pictures / Reel FX Animation Studios / Walden Media / WWE Studios February 5 Cinderella (2021) - TBA - Columbia Pictures 12 Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings - TBA - Marvel Studios March 5 Nimona - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios / Vertigo Entertainment 19 Luck - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Ilion Animation Studios Tomb Raider 2 - TBA - United Artists Releasing / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Square Enix / GK Films 26 The Boss Baby 2 - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation April 2 Fast & Furious 10 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Original Film May 7 Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness - TBA - Marvel Studios 14 Spirit Riding Free - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation / Walden Media 21 John Wick: Chapter 4 - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Thunder Road Pictures The Matrix 4 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Silver Pictures / NPV Entertainment June 11 Jurassic World 3 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Legendary Pictures 18 Untitled Pixar Animation Studios film 1 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 25 The Batman (2021) - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films July 9 Indiana Jones 5 - TBA - Lucasfilm 23 Mission: Impossible 7 - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Bad Robot / TC Productions August 13 Untitled Blumhouse Productions film 3 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions September 17 The Bad Guys - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation October 1 Untitled Allspark Pictures film - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Allspark Pictures 15 Halloween Ends - TBA - Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / Blumhouse Productions 22 The Addams Family 2 - TBA - United Artists Releasing / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Cinesite Animation / BRON Studios / BermanBraun / Creative Wealth Media Finance / Nitrogen Studios Canada November 5 Thor: Love and Thunder - TBA - Marvel Studios 12 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 3 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films 19 Dungeons & Dragons (2021) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Allspark Pictures / Hasbro / Sweetpea Entertainment Vertigo Entertainment December 17 Avatar 2 - TBA - 20th Century Studios / TSG Entertainment / Lightstorm Entertainment 22 Hotel Transylvania 4 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation Sherlock Holmes 3 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Silver Pictures / Lin Pictures / Team Downey Category:Years in film (USA)